This invention relates to a light assembly having an integrated test facility. In particular, this invention relates to a photo detector integrated with the light assembly that can be used to measure the quantity of the light flux distributed through a light output aperture of the light assembly.
Information about the quantity of the light flux distributed through the light output aperture of the light assembly is a critical safety parameter in many applications including, but not limited to, automotive signalling and position light assemblies and/or airborne signalling and position light assemblies and/or marine signalling and position light assemblies and/or submarine signalling and position light assemblies. The quantity of the light flux required for the specific application distributed through the light output aperture of the light assembly can be compromised during operational conditions, for a number of reasons.
The light flux distributed through the light output aperture can fluctuate as a result of changes in light source properties and/or a result of changes in optical properties of the light output aperture itself. Visual checking of the light assembly optical properties such as light beam geometry and/or intensity can be difficult to obtain and is often inaccurate. An unexpected accumulation of dust, ice or water vapour on the light output aperture and/or mechanical damage to the light output aperture can also decrease the lamp light flux without the lamp operators' awareness, and can lead to a catastrophic failure of the device containing such a light assembly.
In order to address these problems, various pieces of remote test equipment which use photo detectors have been developed to check and record the intensity, direction and angular distribution of the light assembly similar to that known in the automotive industry.